ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Returns
This is a crossover, the all series to fight them, to wants at stop Ultimate Fusion Warrior attacks. Plot All Heroes teleporting into Galvan Mark. Sem: What's going on? Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): Get away from me! Last time I- wait... you look bigger. And stronger, and... you're his mother, aren't you? Sem: Nah, Perodua Viva EZi. Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): I always wondered how you remembered my name. But anyway, you guys could understand so... Jonathan: VIVA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): JONATHAN! Sem: Anyway? Ben (Alien Unleashed): (jumping with Perodua Viva EZi with his bodykit) VIVA! BTMW Ben: Perodua Viva EZi, what you did a doing? Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): I know I can protect myself, but my teacher said we don't have to worry about about these pink powers until we're 10. Finn: Viva, you can something? (when, scans the Perodua Viva EZi with a normal Upgrade into a them) Stupid, Viva. The explosion, with a Ultimate Fusion Warrior. Rex (Heroes United): ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR! Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): Leave? BTMT Ben: Viva, someone! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We told you 2 that we would tell you after you are done learning your powers. BTMT Ben: Perodua Viva EZi has been still Galvanic Mechamorph anymore! Fred: Twice? Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): Technopathic! Fred: Technology Manpulation, and more. When Perodua Viva EZi to manpulate technology. Fred: Viva, stop that! BTMT Gwen: Fred, we stop the... Finn: Good girls, now the next step. You girls want to do this thing over and over again at the same time, right? BTMT Gwen: Oh no, the deactivated with Perodua Viva EZi's lost power. Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): (Speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Finn: Oh, great. BTMT Gwen: Perodua Viva EZi's lost power. (reading a spellbook) Perodua Viva EZi has been lost control. (engaged) Talazo Leanvio! When Perodua Viva EZi about to enable power. Although BTMT Gwen has shoting by Ultimate Fusion Warrior with a Jetray's Neuroshock Blast. Eventually, the Perodua Viva EZi about to disable technology. Perodua Viva EZi (Battle Dimension): Released by Gwen. Finn: Stupid. When Finn looks the Perodua Viva EZi has evolved into Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form. Finn: Wow, that's sound like it. Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): The powerful of Omega-1 Nanite is enable. Finn: WOAH! Ultimate Fusion Warrior using the Brainstorm's Electrokinesis with a BTMT Gwen, shocks him. Finn: (screen) Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form didn't not using Mind-Control Inumity powerful. It's Nanite. I'm sure of it. The only want Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form has the new Mind-Control Technopathy. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Well kiddos, I have to tell you about our Vetrans day special! I was in 5 wars you should know! Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): It sound like Fusion them. Finn: Don't, the Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form. I'm take care of. Ultimate Fusion Warrior has evolved them. Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): The Omega-1 Nanite is enable. (Speaking mechanically) The activated of the Safety powerful. The Omega-1 Nanite the using controllable to Omega Nanite. Nanite is enable. (Voice reverts to normal) The Omega-1 Nanite is cannot enable powerful. Finn: Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap. Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): Finn, come on! Finn: I'm sorry, we stop with a Snap. Ultimate Fusion Warrior has evolved into Evil Alpha. Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): Alpha? Evil Alpha: I'm Evil Alpha. Finn: No thanks. (transforms) Four Arms! Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): Greatrix can Active mode! Evil Alpha scared. But absorption of powerful in Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form's voice command mode. Four Arms (Finn 10): ALLLLPPPHHHA! Evil Alpha evolved into Evil Alpha-Omega but smashing with a Greatrix, but detransformed. Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): (Speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. (shut down) Oh no. Evil Alpha-Omega: All forms! Has all absorbing with All Omnitrixes into Omegamatrix powerful. Evil Alpha-Omega: That's because the powerful day. Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): My enable? Evil Alpha-Omega: OK SWEET COOL. Hey...that one Sem kid I met when I fought Albedo would love this! HE CAN HELP ME. Finn: Oh, no it lost power. Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form using repair with Greatrix with Technopathy. Although Evil Alpha-Omega transformed. Evil Omega-Alpha Humungousaur: (roars) Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form (Battle Dimension): Stupid. Evil Omega-Alpha Humungousaur attacking the Perodua Viva EZi's Enhanced Form merge with Finn into powerful. Continued later...